Can I have this dance, milady?
by C1412
Summary: It's finally the last year of Shimizu Naomi! As a treat for all seniors, few months from now it will be their prom! However, she's not excited because she sucks at dancing. Moreover, her partner is the infamous Imayoshi Shoichi! Having no choice she has to practice with her partner to avoid embarrassment! ShoichixOC Tune in with her thoughts!


Can I have this dance, Milady?

Hello! My name is Shimizu Naomi, well this is my last year in Tōō Academy and this event might be the best for all us seniors; we're practicing for our prom! I have no idea who will become my partner so I just hope it will be someone I know. You see, in our school the teachers are the one choosing for our partner. Sucks right? But, hey at least I won't look like a loner during prom…ehehehe…And I think I'm going to have a decent partner!

Not.

My partner is Shoichi Imayoshi.

Oh god.

Out of all the people, I get paired by him.

I don't really know him that much but I heard terrible things about him. Not that I care though. Well, you can do it Naomi! You can survive this!

….

This is our first day of practice and that means no classes…but you know I'd rather study than practice…You'll get what I mean. Our practice was held in the almighty gymnasium of Tōō academy! It's quite big I must say.

"Hai! Minna-san, please find your designated partner and we will teach you the basic steps!" announced the dance instructor, or Ms. Princess. She's a foreigner but nah, I like her. I tried to find my partner, but to no avail I have no idea where he is. Maybe he's skipping classes? If that's the case, then I'm so grateful to him! I excused myself and told sensei that my partner is not here. Having no choice she made me seat in one of the benches. I squealed in delight to myself and sat in a nearby bench. This day is so awesome!

"You're Shimizu-san, right?" A voice cut off my happy thoughts and I just nodded to the question. Maybe someone needs me? Well, much better than dance practice~ . Oh god, I've been smiling like an idiot, I hope no one thinks I'm on drugs or something.

"Ah, I'm Shoichi Imayoshi, I'm your partner"

...My smile faded by the moment he introduces himself. I reluctantly looked at him and I must say, he has this creepy aura around him.

SOMEONE HELP ME.

"Please take care of me~" Is it me or there's a hint of playfulness in his voice?

"Oh, I see you've found your partner, Shimizu-san, please practice like the other students" Princess-sensei remarked and I just have to force myself to nod.

"H-hai."

I'm screwed.

Imayoshi-san took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Princess-sensei called Takumi-sensei to help her teach us the movements. Apparently, waltz is done by 2 people. They told us to sit down on the floor. The senseis demonstrated the first part of the dance and I can see my batchmates seem to be excited.

"Wow it's relatively easy!" commented some of my batchmates and I can notice that some are really eager to learn the dance.

Ehehehe.

Gomene Imayoshi-san.

"Okay, minna stand up and we will do the first step of waltz!" called out Takumi-sensei. And so the teaching process began. It was quite hard to do it at first because I'm not really used to. But, I can survive this!

"Oww!" whined Imayoshi-san as I stepped on his foot for the 5th time. My face fumed red and sweatdrops trickled down unto my face.

Lol no. I can't survive this.

"That's alright, that's alright." Imayoshi-san assured me and I bit my bottom lip. Ahh, I had no intention dragging someone to my epic-failness of dancing. I hate dancing and never seem to be good at it.

The practice hours are up and unfortunately we still have classes. Well, at least I didn't thoroughly embarrass myself over Imayoshi-kun. Ehehehe. I can hear students groaning and mumbling up wishing it could've been longer

Lol sucks to be you guys!

Hmm, The fact that I suck at dancing and I kept on stepping on Imayoshi's foot doesn't change. I should do my best.

"Imayoshi-san" I called out my partner as he was about to leave

"Yes?"

"Can you please…uhm teach me how to dance?" I bowed my head so low, hoping he won't notice how my face is turning into crimson red.

I am taking drastic measures.

His face lit up and somehow I think I made a terrible decision. I raised my head and saw how he was smirking. Oops.

"Sure thing, meet me up after the basketball practice ended." He replied and pushes his glasses. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him dumbfounded.

"Eh? Basketball practice? What business do you have with the basketball team?" after my question I saw Imayoshi-san breaking into a chuckle. The heads of the leaving seniors also turned to me and looked at me as if I was from outer space. In addition, I can also hear the senseis holding their laughter.

Did I say something wrong? If so, please tell me!

I could some hear people whispering to each other, asking if I was really the top 1 of our batch.

I blinked towards to Imayoshi as if telling him to hurry up with the answer.

"Shimizu-chan, I'm the basketball captain. You wounded me" he playfully replied and my face heated up "I've been its captain since last year" he explained and chuckled to hide my embarrassment. Wait, what's up with the 'chan' oh stop it you! It makes me feel so young!

Ehehehe.

After that, I headed to our classroom and made sure to forget what happened. God that was so embarrassing. I managed to shun most of the thoughts involving what I've said. I have to focus on the lectures! Now that I think about it, my ignorance was quite funny.

…

Classes are over~ well so what do I have to do then? Most students has an after school activity, mine involves going home. Hah! I quoted that from 'Paper Towns' by John Green. Aren't I a genius? Well, it's not really the EXACT oh whatever. Ah I see, how about I watch the basketball practice? I don't know to kill some time? Library maybe? But I'll just fall asleep! Okay fine, I'll watch their practice.

Uhm, I think basketball practices are held in gymnasiums. So I'll go there. I walked towards my destination and most seniors that passed by me are all shock; technically, because I don't do club activities. As I arrived at the almighty door( I really have the knack of saying 'almighty' ) I opened it and I saw them practicing. Ooh~~ there's a cute freshman there! He keeps on saying 'sorry' every trey he made, he's so adorable!

I made my way through a bench so that I can watch it properly. I noticed that they all lack encouragement or it is just me? But really, I can sense they are all 'monsters' or whatever. Ooh~ they also got a pretty manager, that's a freshman right? Wow, I'm so old! I'm about to graduate! Well whatever, I have to move forward. Anyways, this team is really good I'm serious! And then I feel myself yawning.

Oh oops.

I yawned again.

Oops.

I forgot that I slept really late because there was so much homework and I forgot that we have prom practice. Well, taking a nap won't hurt right? I didn't stifle my drowsy eyes from shutting themselves and I felt myself submerging to the void of darkness.

….

"Shimizu-chan?" I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of my name and saw someone up close. Aah~ I was enjoying my nap. I furrowed my brows and closed my eyes again. I'm sleepy~ give me a break please~

"Seems like the princess is enjoying her deep slumber." Huh? Deep slumber? Princess? Hold on, that voice is familiar.

"Look at you, Shimizu-chan you're so vulnerable" …uhm

"It makes me want to violate you." Okay that did it. I immediately fluttered my eyes open and distance myself to whoever was talking to me.

"Oh you're awake, shall we start?" My vision is quite blurry and I can't make up who the heck is talking so I'll just go along.

"Huh? What shall we start?" I ask dumbfounded…don't tell me? I stifled a shock expression and close my eyes again. Noo! I don't want! I don't want to get harassed! I'm too young!

Chuckle.

I heard that annoying chuckle before, I slowly opened my eyes and Imayoshi's face is just an inch away from me.

"Start practicing for the dance, what were you thinking, Shimizu-chan?" Ahahaha, my face heated up and I shifted my gaze away from him. God his face is so close. Now I can see why there are bad things about him, he has this creepy aura that makes you think he's a perverted alien from outerspace. Oh yeah, I have to practice welp oops.

"Oh please don't think badly of me. That hurts you know" Aaah! Alright, alright let's practice already!

"Imayoshi-kun, let's start practicing so I can go home now" I turned to him once again and fake a nonchalant expression.

"Hai, hai"

….

I was able to lessen the probability of stepping on Imayoshi's foot and god, his hand is firmly secure on mine…but what bothers me is…WHY DOES HIS OTHER HAND HAS TO BE ON MY WAIST. It's making me embarrassed you know. I slightly frown as we once again practice another round.

"You know, it is quite rude of you to not look at your partner" Imayoshi stated and it shocked me. I don't usually make eye-contact because it is so embarrassing.

"Fix your eyes on me" Imayoshi commanded on me and I can feel in his voice I have to follow it or else. I slowly turn my gaze on him and I notices he does have handsome features. I blushed at my sudden thought and tried my best not to turn away. I bit my lower lip and I saw him sliiiightly smiling.

"Now that doesn't seem bad does it?" I nodded and I saw satisfaction on his face.

My practice session with Imayoshi ended and he told me he'll accompany me home. Well, it IS quite late and I'm sure it's much better to be safe than be sorry. I mean one look from him and it makes you want to tremble in fear.

I told him the address of my house and I thanked him for his efforts of teaching me and I also apologized for stepping on his foot and all. Once I arrived in front of my house, I turned to him and said.

"Thank you so much Imayoshi-kun! I have no idea what would I do without you! You saved me. Well this might be the last time I'll be pestering you to teach me! Thank you so much" I repeatedly bowed.

"Jaa, as a token of appreciation…I want something"

"eh?"

"We will continue our practice session and I will accompany you home."

"Huh?"

"Well, that's that. Whether you like it or not you have to comply with it. After all, you're my partner. See you tomorrow, Shimizu-chan" He turned his back away from me before I could reply and for some reason I saw him wink at me.

WHAT.

…

Aannd he was right. Princess-sensei told me and Imayoshi to practice during our break time because I can't catch up. Ouch. Imayoshi looks in triumph though. Well, what to do yanni?

Every day I will always wait for him after basketball practice. Sometimes I will do my homework there; sometimes I will study in the library and he will pick me up. Or sometimes I'll just fall asleep and I will wake up to his voice. His basketball teammates also got acquainted with me, and I learned the cute freshman's name! His name was Ryo Sakurai! Aaaw~ I also became friends with their manager, Momoi Satsuki( the freshmen even called me 'senpai' HAH!) Yep, that became our routine. And thanks to that, my classmates constantly teased me to him because one time he barged in and reminded me about our practice session. I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but he said it with a seductive voice. Of course, the guys in my class will treat it as an innuendo. Imayoshi-san will be of course be annoyed and take the stance of retorting. And lastly, the girls will think that we're dating because 'he's like a knight in shining armor, kyaaah! He definitely loves you! Kyaaah!"

Ugh, damn you Imayoshi.

….

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

Guess what?

What?

Today is the day of the prom! Oh god, I don't know how to fix myself. Oh god, I'm screwed! Oh yeah, should prolly ask Momoi-chan for help. She seems to have a better fashion sense than me ( lol, since when did I have any fashion sense?) I texted her and she immediately agreed to help me. Well, it's only 9AM and prom is like 7PM

Congratulations Naomi, your circle of friends is increasing. You should be proud.

We decided to meet in front of a nearby mall. I decided to wear a shirt and jeans. When I arrived at our meeting place, she screamed and noted how horrible my outfit is. Eeheheh oops? I didn't mean to make my kouhai complain THAT badly.

"SENPAI! FOLLOW ME!" I was immediately dragged by her and we were in front of a saloon.

…I think I know where this is going.

10 hours till prom!

….

The prom is already 2 hours away and I just got home from all that "make-over" that Momoi helped me with. Both of us are staying over in my house and help me with my appearance. I looked over the mirror and noted that I can't see the same Naomi Shimizu anymore.

"Kyaah! Senpai, wear your dress now! I'll accompany you to our school!" I'm really blessed to have a kouhai like her. I nodded and I gave her a big, warm hug.

"Thank you, Momoi"

"What are you talking about senpai? Thank me later when Imayoshi-senpai confesses to you! Now go change!"

"Huh?"

"Well, senpai whenever his teammates will state that you're good-looking and wants to 'try you', Imayoshi-senpai will be pissed off and will warn them that you belong to him." Momoi explained and I just stared at her with my "wtf" face.

"Alright, alright" I decided to ignore the part about Imayoshi confessing and all( not to mention what Momoi just told me) . I mean it's so impossible. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes to my prom dress. I smiled at the mirror and took a deep breath after changing. I went back to my room and when Momoi saw me she widened her eyes. Is it that bad?

"Senpai! You're so beautiful!" complimented Momoi and I cocked my head to the side.

"Come on senpai, let me style your hair!" I'm getting pampered by my kouhai EHEHEHHE.

….

When the preparations are all done, we took a cab and she stopped outside the school gate. She told me to do my best and I pat her head.

"You're a good kouhai" I sincerely smiled and she beamed at my statement.

"Well then, I must be going Shimizu-senpai! Have fun!" I thanked her once again and she manages to board a cab before I enter the school gates. I took a deep breath and entered the school campus….to the gymnasium…and I notices that everyone is looking at me. Well, this is the first time they saw me wearing an off-shoulder blue dress, high-heels and heck since when did I styled my hair? I lowered my head, maybe I look weird. That is until I felt someone hold my hand. I raised my head and saw it was Imayoshi-kun. He leaned to my ear and whispered that everything is going to be alright.(OH MY GOSH, HIS HAIR IS SLICKED BACK; HE DIDN'T WEAR HIS GLASSES WHUT. HE LOOKS SO HANDSOME.) I blushed and we walked towards the dance floor.I'm so glad that this school teaches the dance steps to the students but they don't have to dance in sync with every student! Meaning, you can dance whenever you want to. Once we're in the middle of the dance floor, he broke the connection with my hand and wore a smirk. What's this? I suddenly my chest heating up and butterflies from my stomach.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asks as he once again offered his hand. Wait, he just broke free and now he's offering it again? Huh. What a vague person he is. I accepted his hand and felt that all of the dance steps are gushing out from my memory. I bit my lower lip and hesitated to start the dance.

"Just relax; I'm with you so keep your eyes fixed on me, okay?" I nodded and the music designated for waltz took its cue. God, his eyes aren't squinting. Oh my god.

"Seems like every student wants to synchronize with the music" I commented at the most obvious thing. Without further hesitation, Imayoshi and I danced to the beat of the music. I kept my eyes on Imayoshi during the whole dance and I once again realize that he's so good looking. I blushed again but nonetheless kept my gaze to him.

"Oh you're blushing, were you thinking about me?~" he playfully asks and I can't help but blush deeper

"Shut up."

"You know, for a top 1 you're really are…adorable. I couldn't help think how you're so easy to read" Eh?

"Whut?"

"Nothing."

The music came to stop and oh my gosh. I SURVIVED THE DANCING PART. I CAN GO HOME NOW. YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! I beamed at my own accomplishment and went for the refreshments. I'm so happy that this prom is over! I held a glass of fruit punch with my slender fingers and took a sip. I'm so happy~~

"Hey, you're Imayoshi's partner right?" Huh? Someone's calling? I simply nodded at the question and put down the beverage beside me.

"I just want to tell that you're just a try hard wannabe." Oi, oi we're in highschool and someone is still like that? Everyone stopped at what they are doing as soon as they heard the loudness of her voice.

"Do you know me? I'm the Ms. Tōō Academy and thanks to you, you stole my thunder! I was supposed to be the eye-candy of our batchmates!" complained the annoying voice. What a pain in the head. I turned to the girl whose complaining and I must say she's pretty.

"Sorry, but who are you again?" I politely ask, well I'm not really familiar with people so okay.

"You bitch!" She grabbed a glass of fruit punch and began to pour the sweet fluid to my head. I tightly closed my eyes and I don't know what are their reactions or so. Come on, you gotta be kidding. I'm just a top 1!

"Hold up." I heard a familiar voice and I slowly opened my eyes. I realized that it was Imayoshi-kun. His grasp with the girl's wrist made the pouring of fruit punch coming to halt. Everyone was also surprised with the girl's behavior.

"You know, just because you recently transferred here doesn't mean you can bully anyone you like, Ms. Reiko Shinohara." Ah crap, I can see him smirking.

"Honestly you're just a Reiko Shinohara. You're not even worthy of being here. Being a Reiko Shinohara is so disgusting that I have no idea why did they allow you to exist. Now, the thought of pouring wine over her is the most pathetic action I've ever seen. The fact that my beloved princess has to deal with you makes me cringe because you lack the IQ that a normal human possesses." He continued and somehow he's trying to be polite but he fails to do so. So the girl, Reiko Shinohara, was so shocked that she put her hand down. I notice that Reiko formed tears in her eyes. Well what Imayoshi-kun said was really insulting so okay.

"You, you bastard! What can you even do?! Your words don't even hurt me! REMEMBER THAT I'M MS. POPULAR!" Oh god, is she really a 3rd year student?

"What can i do? hmm, how about I pay back at what you did to my princess" He once again smirks and reaches for another glass of fruit punch.

"I hope your dress will be soaked so bad that makes you feel you want to run away" He continued and raises his hand over Reiko's head. Oi, oi are you really serious! My body immediately acted on its own and I was able to grasp Imayoshi's wrist from pouring it down.

"That's enough. Imayoshi, let's go home" I seriously said. I don't have time for petty things. Imayoshi looked astounded and puts down the glass of fruit punch.

"Consider yourself lucky, someone took pity on you even though you're not even worthy of it." I rolled my eyes and we both exited the gymnasium with every student following us with their gaze. Once we're finally out, I took a deep breath. I'm so relieve that Momoi's hard work weren't in vain~. We went outside the school gate, after all the site of that gymnasium makes me sick.

"Are you alright?" Imayoshi-kun asks and I simply nodded. We decided the cold breeze past by us as we cool ourselves down.

"There's been something bugging me… Did you really mean everything you said a while ago?" I ask out of blue that made Imayoshi shock…I think. He turned to me and raised his brows.

"Were you thinking I was joking a while ago?"

"Well yeah, I mean there's _no way _right? You just said that to save me." I jokingly replied and chuckled. But somehow, coming that from out of my mouth…I feel quite sad. I looked down and sighed. And before I know it, I found myself being pinned to the wall beside the school gate.

"Are you _really _that dense, Ms. Top 1?" ….oops. "You know, you might hold the position of top 1 but you're so dense to your surroundings. You can't even tell if a guy is in love with you. Heck, you can't even realize that there were some guys trying to hit on you."

"Uhmm."

"Now let me ask you this: Do you still think I'm joking?"

"Yes, well I just don't get it."

Crap. His lips curved into a smirked and he shortens the distance between my face and his. He licks his lower lip and looks down on mine. He turned his gaze once again on my eyes and pulled me closer to him. Imayoshi leaned down on my lips and…kissed me…His lips taste so sweet, it makes me so melt that my heart raced in an unsteady manner. He broke the kiss and I just covered my lips with my face turning into a tomato.

"I'm serious. I'm in love with you." ….oh my god.

"It's no fair that you're the only one getting confessed; let me ask you this: do you hate me?"

I used all of my strength to shake my head. That kiss is still bugging me!

"Jaa, are you in love with me?"

I didn't respond.

"Or would you like me to repeat the kiss again?~"

"Okay, okay I'm in love with you! Just not that kiss again…it makes me so weak…" Did I just say that? I saw his spirits lit up and his lips curved into a smirk again.

"Sorry but I'm repeating that kiss again."

And before I know it, I was held captive by his lips and I couldn't help but melt inside. He broke the kiss and I still can't fathom what just happened.

"I'm in love you, Naomi" did he just used my first name? "Come on, say my first name too"

"S-shoichi…" I held my gaze at the ground, god this is so. I don't know. I felt my chin being raised up and I saw Ima—I mean, Shoichi smirking.

"Are you really serious?" Oh come on Ms. Top 1, he just kissed you! Are you sick?

"Yes. I'll repeat it to you just as many times for you to get it." My lips curved into smile from all giddiness that I felt.

"I'm in love with you too." …..how in the world I managed to utter those words.

"I know~" Cocky bastard.

"But I'm your Cocky bastard" Shoichi winked at me and I got flustered again. I forgot, this..guy here knows how to read thoughts.

…

It was finally our graduation and Shoichi and I are still dating. He even openly announced to our batchmates that I belong to him. Sadly, we won't be attending the same colleges. I got accepted in London and well. He seems to support me but aah! Well, during my college days we've been in touch with each other through Skype. And no, I have a position in a well-known company in London. I wonder when will I see him again? I miss him. Just another day in my life as an adult and my working hours are already over. So time to go home? Shoichi warned me not to get myself overworked because it's bad for my health. I exited my company's building and I was busy checking my bag if I forgot anything that I bumped into someone. Oops,I should fix that habit of mine.

"Oh! My apologies!" I apologized in a polite manner, not bothering to look to the one I've just bumped into. I just simply gave the person a slow bow and continued to my tracks.

"Since when did you become polite?" I widened my eyes. I know this voice. I halted on my tracks and looked at the person I've just bumped into.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes on me?" That annoying attitude, it's him.

"S-shoichi!"

"Come on now, that's not how you greet your boyfriend~" He walked over to me and gave me a warm, long hug. "I've missed you, every day how long I've waited for you." I tightened the hug and felt tears streaming on to my face. He broke the hug and I still don't know what to say.

"I went here for you, Naomi-chan." I covered my mouth and my emotions are all mixed up. "What took you so long?" I ask and hug him again. Oh god, I really miss him.

"You know, getting accepting in this company of yours is quite hard you know?" wait, what?

"Starting tomorrow, I'll be your co-worker…well, more like your partner—the director wants someone to help you…so why not~? Please take care of me, Naomi-chan" he explained and I remembered our first meeting.

"I'm still in love with you, you know?"

"I know~" I playfully replied and broke the hug. He chuckled and his features became so much mature. He still has his trademark smirk, oh some things never change?

"I'm in love with you" and with that he stole a kiss from me.


End file.
